Tout quitter pour toi
by Dreadosaure
Summary: Je vais vous raconter mon histoire, celle d'un adolescent prêt à faire le tour du monde pour oublier un être aimé et qui va tout simplement retomber dans ses travers "romantiques".


**Bonjour tout le monde, me voici avec un énième LIAM (faut dire qu'ils m'inspirent vraiment énormément).**

 **Encore une fois, il s'agit d'un OS. J'essayerai un jour de passer aux écrits plus longs mais j'avoue ne pas être à l'aise avec ça et je préfère réussir les écrits courts que de rater les écrits longs…**

 **Bref, j'ai quand même testé un nouveau style d'écriture : histoire en « je ». Ce n'est pas ce que je préfère non plus, je préfère quand le narrateur est à l'extérieur et que l'histoire soit à la 3eme personne.**

 **Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, ce sont vos commentaires (bien qu'il y en a peu, mais c'est déjà ça) qui me font avancer !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

« J'avais seize ans. J'étais un jeune gamin, complètement insouciant, à peine sorti d'une relation amoureuse anodine que je pensais tellement sérieuse. Une connaissance d'enfance, des années sans la voir et puis, un jour, elle apparaissait dans mon école, sous mes yeux, et là j'avais craqué. J'avais vu ça comme un coup de foudre, quelque chose d'incroyable et d'inexplicable. Du moins je pensais… Ça n'avait duré qu'une année. Une année de bons moments, une première fois plutôt correcte et puis les adieux. Elle ne se plaisait pas à Beacon Hills, elle voulait voir le monde à sa façon, rencontrer d'autres gens, découvrir d'autres lieux.

Cette rupture m'avait complètement anéanti, comme si je ne pouvais plus me consoler d'un si grand chagrin d'amour. Mason, mon meilleur ami, m'avait proposé de venir avec lui et Corey, son petit-ami, en croisière vers la Norvège. Je n'étais pas un grand fan des pays nordiques, mais il fallait que je vive ça au moins une fois dans ma vie, surtout pendant une déprime post-rupture.

En pleine mer, il faisait terriblement froid, mais j'avais l'impression que le vent me réveillait, me tenait debout et vivant. Oui, j'avais seize ans, j'étais dans l'exagération totale mais je ne m'en rendais pas encore compte à ce moment-là. Sur le pont, un peu comme Kate Winslet dans les années quatre-vingt-dix (oui je connaissais le film), je fixais au loin les fjords et je trouvais ça merveilleux. Dans ma contemplation, je n'avais pas réalisé que je n'étais pas le seul à m'être levé si tôt.

Un peu plus loin, penché sur les barres de protection, je voyais un garçon, plus âgé que moi, en train de fumer tout en fixant le paysage. Assez près pour que je puisse le voir, j'avais directement remarqué son anatomie particulièrement avantageuse : bien habillé, grand, brun, beau… Oui, je n'étais pas spécialement objectif sur ses qualités physiques mais que voulez-vous, un coup de cœur ça ne se contrôle pas.

Un coup de cœur… Il avait fallu que je craque d'abord de loin, pour m'avancer discrètement jusqu'à lui afin de mieux craquer sur ses yeux magnifiquement clairs et son corps de rêve. Il avait tout pour lui et malheureusement, ce n'était pas une information positive à mes yeux : Il puait le mec sûr de lui qui vivait la belle vie, au jour le jour, sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit.

Mais alors qu'il se tournait sur moi et me regardait avec curiosité, je ne répondais déjà plus de rien. Je me demande encore aujourd'hui comment j'ai pu craquer pour un homme. Le seul et unique qui avait fait chavirer mon cœur et m'avait fait oublier mon amourette. Hayden n'était rien comparé à lui.

Il m'avait juste dit bonjour avant de jeter sa cigarette dans un cendrier et de s'en aller. Comme un enfant, que j'étais certainement, j'avais louché sur la marque de sa cigarette et le lendemain, à la même heure, au même endroit, j'étais revenu et j'avais fumé ma première clope face à l'immensité de l'océan. Les bouffées étaient tout simplement dégoutantes, je me retenais de tousser, essayant de rester fier un minimum possible. Ça me grattait la gorge, j'avais un arrière-gout en bouche particulièrement horrible. Mais au moins, ça avait marché : le garçon de la veille était venu s'installer à côté de moi et m'avait demandé une cigarette, prétextant qu'il n'en avait plus. Au fond de moi, j'espérais qu'il mentait et qu'il s'agissait d'une excuse pour me parler.

Il m'avait simplement dit une phrase de plus que la veille et j'étais déjà tout en affaire. J'avais finalement décidé d'en parler à Mason parce que j'avais besoin d'un avis extérieur. Comme je m'en doutais, il avait été particulièrement surpris puis curieux de voir à quoi il ressemblait.

Le troisième jour, Mason m'avait accompagné et l'inconnu était arrivé… Accompagné lui aussi. Si mon cœur avait pu se briser en mille morceaux, il l'aurait fait. Je ne savais pas du tout qui était cette fille mais le simple fait de voir à quel point elle semblait vulgaire, j'en avais des boutons. Comment ce mec pouvait-il s'intéresser à des pots de peinture ? Même si je pensais avec ma jalousie, j'étais tout de même déçu de ses gouts. Mason, quant à lui, m'avait bel et bien confirmé que ce garçon était une perle de beauté, un mannequin peut-être, mais qu'il fallait que je fasse attention. M'amouracher d'une personne que je ne verrais plus jamais, cela pourrait me briser le cœur une deuxième fois. Mais à seize ans, on ne réfléchit pas…

Le quatrième jour, j'étais sorti seul et perdu dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas entendu l'inconnu arriver. Une main s'était posée sur mon épaule et en me retournant, j'avais senti une chaleur incroyable monter en moi. J'étais sûr d'avoir le rouge aux joues mais ça, je ne le saurai jamais. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'avais vu son sourire, pour la première fois. J'avais vu une lignée de dents blanches, parfaites, une bouche parfaite aussi, une peau parfaite… Bref, tout était parfait. Et là, il avait entamé la conversation. Je savais enfin certaines choses de lui, à commencer par son prénom : Theo. Américain de vingt-quatre ans, il participait au voyage avec sa grande sœur qui était cuistot sur le bateau (je savais donc à présent que la fille de la veille n'était pas sa petite amie). Il faisait des études de sport dans le but d'être coach fitness. En réalité, il n'avait pas vraiment eu besoin de me le dire car ça se voyait sans difficulté.

Le courant était bien passé, comme deux potes qui profitaient de vacances ensemble. Il fumait, moi aussi, autour d'un verre d'alcool qu'il m'avait offert. J'avais, pour ma part, l'impression d'être en rendez-vous et je pense que c'en était un…

A l'époque, et même encore maintenant, je n'étais absolument pas sûr de moi et du fait que je pouvais plaire à quelqu'un. Pourtant, je sentais qu'il se passait quelque chose. Ce n'était pas clairement dit, mais son regard en disait long, je savais que je lui plaisais au moins un peu. Il avait toujours ce même sourire en coin, me faisait des clins d'œil et ses insinuations me laissaient penser que Theo était plutôt séduit par ma manière de me comporter, de lui répondre et de tenter maladroitement d'envoyer des signaux : Attention, je suis là, célibataire, prêt pour une aventure extraordinaire.

Tout s'était enchainé au bout d'une semaine. Theo et moi nous étions retrouvés dans ma chambre. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais vécu une expérience homosexuelle extraordinaire. Ses mains avaient frôlé mon corps et m'avaient transpercé. La tension était électrique… érotiquement électrique. Dans un silence qui, pour une fois, n'était pas pesant, je sentais sa chaleur contre la mienne, son souffle erratique contre mon oreille. J'avais réellement pris mon pied comme jamais, et la douceur de Theo, compréhensif, n'avait fait qu'augmenter cette sensation de bien-être inconnue auparavant.

Les jours qui suivirent jusqu'à la fin du voyage se résumèrent de la même manière : discussions autour d'un verre, quelques cigarettes, du sexe à profusion et un moment de détente face à l'océan par la suite. J'avais bien profité de ces moments mais lorsque le jour J arriva, je me rappelle à quel point je me sentis mal.

La réalité venait de me frapper en plein fouet et je ne pouvais foutrement rien y faire. Comment dire au revoir à ce Theo qui, finalement, ne se résumait peut-être pas qu'à une aventure sans lendemain ? J'avais clairement envie de le revoir parce que j'étais tombé complètement amoureux de son physique, de sa voix grave, de la différence d'âge qui le rendait plus mature que moi… J'aimais tout en lui et j'avais réellement envie d'en apprendre un peu plus sur sa personnalité. Mason avait raison. J'aurais dû faire attention mais je m'étais complètement allé dans ses bras.

Je me rappelle encore le jour où je suis descendu du bateau, une fois à quai, avec toutes mes valises… Il m'avait aidé et m'avait souri sincèrement. J'avais senti un arrière-goût de tristesse dans son regard et cela avait trahi le sourire qu'il affichait encore. On était descendu ensemble et on s'était serré la main chaleureusement, comme de bons copains. J'avais tellement eu envie de l'embrasser, mais au fond de moi, je savais que tout ça devait rester entre nous. Une belle aventure vécue à deux et qui s'endormirait une fois que lui et moi serions dans notre tombe.

J'avais senti quelque chose au moment où il m'avait serré la main et lorsqu'il s'en était allé, j'avais vu, dans ma paume, un papier avec un numéro de téléphone.

Un sourire radieux sur le visage, j'avais suivi Corey et Mason en taxi, prêt à visiter la ville et à ramener des milliers de souvenirs à la maison.

En revenant chez moi de mon voyage Norvège, je m'étais demandé ce qu'il se passerait si je l'appelais. Je m'imaginais déjà devoir m'expliquer avec mes parents, leur dire que j'étais homosexuel, qu'ils n'auraient pas d'enfants de manière « naturelle ». J'avais eu peur à l'époque d'être jugé, mal vu, moqué. A seize ans, c'était quelque chose de difficile à vivre et Mason en avait été la preuve vivante. Et dix ans après, je n'ai toujours pas recontacté Theo. J'ai gardé le papier, caché au fond de mon portefeuilles.

Au fil du temps, j'avais fini par rencontrer une jeune femme très agréable, plutôt jolie et pas difficile à vivre. Ensemble, nous avons eu un enfant et je dois dire que je me sens bien. Je ne suis pas heureux, en tout cas pas complètement, mais je ne me sens pas mal dans ma peau pour autant. Au fond de moi, je sais qu'il manque quelque chose et il m'arrive très régulièrement de rêver de lui, de l'imaginer avec dix ans de plus, m'accueillir bras ouverts pour me dire que jamais il ne m'avait oublié et qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps mon appel sans jamais avoir changé de numéro pour être sûr qu'un petit espoir reste gravé en lui. A d'autres moments, je rêve tout simplement de ma vie parallèle si je l'avais appelé.

Qui sait ce que la vie m'aurait réservé si nous nous étions retrouvés…

L., 26 ans. »

Liam, installé à son bureau, porte fermée à double tour, publia son histoire sur un site prévu à cet effet. Il avait lu beaucoup d'histoires aussi jolies les unes que les autres mais il devait bien avouer que la sienne avait quelque chose de spécial. La plupart des écrits qu'il avait lu, se finissaient bien alors que la sienne était plutôt en suspend et inachevée.

Il attrapa son portefeuille, l'ouvrit et en sortit un papier qui semblait avoir vécu mais qui n'était en aucun cas déchiré ou même sale. Il le déplia, les mains tremblantes et observa le numéro de téléphone jauni par le temps et légèrement effacé. L'adulte leva les yeux vers son écran quand il y vit une activité et aperçut un premier commentaire sur son écrit : _« Histoire très émouvante. Qui sait, peut-être a-t-il gardé le même numéro afin que vous puissiez toujours l'appeler. Vous ne perdez rien à essayer. »_

Liam déglutit et se demanda si cette personne n'avait pas raison. Plus d'une fois, il avait hésité à appeler, se demandant bien ce qu'il pourrait dire s'il entendait quelqu'un décrocher. Cette simple idée lui faisait peur à chaque fois et le faisait se rétracter. Cependant, ce tout premier commentaire était lourd de sens et Liam savait au fond de lui qu'il devait essayer.

Il attrapa son téléphone portable et composa le numéro, comme au ralenti. Il fixa inlassablement les chiffres affichés, passant de l'écran au papier afin d'être sûr de ne pas s'être trompé. Enfin, il appuya sur le cornet vert et attendit.

Première sonnerie.

Deuxième sonnerie.

Troisième sonnerie.

 _« Allô ? »_

Liam reconnut directement la voix, même au bout de toutes ces années. Grave, légèrement rauque par une trop grosse consommation de cigarettes, elle restait sensiblement la même. Le blond resta scotché, oreille contre téléphone, et n'osa rien dire.

 _« Liam, c'est toi ?_ »

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, ses mains et son front devinrent moites. Soudainement et brutalement, il revenait dix ans en arrière et tous les souvenirs qu'il avait tenté tant bien que mal d'enfuir au fond de lui, lui étaient revenus dans des flashs incontrôlables. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il répondit, non sans peine.

« Oui Theo, c'est moi…

 _-J'ai attendu ce moment depuis tellement longtemps. J'ai gardé ce numéro dix ans sans jamais le transmettre à qui que ce soit pour être sûr que le seul appel que je recevrais, ce serait le tien…_

-Je suis désolé d'avoir attendu si longtemps, mais…

 _-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Dis-moi où tu es et je viens directement. On a tant de choses à rattraper… »_

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 _ **Et voilà la fin de cet énième OS :) J'espère que cela vous aura plu et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, je réponds toujours avec plaisir !**_


End file.
